The present invention relates to an operation guidance method of clinical system, and more particularly, to an operation guidance method of clinical system for automatically performing tests on samples such as blood and urine obtained from a patient in the clinical testing field.
In the clinical testing field, a general clinical system has functions of sorting samples such as blood and urine based on test contents and performing preprocessing, analysis, receipt and the like. The clinical system is entirely controlled from a central control apparatus having a display device, in accordance with operations by an expert laboratory technician.
In this system, if a test is to be performed urgently when the laboratory technician is absent at night time or the like, a doctor or nurse unskilled in testing has to operate the clinical system.
The above conventional clinical system is constructed without consideration of providing operation guidance to such doctor or nurse unskilled in testing in the absence of laboratory technician. Accordingly, operation is difficult to unskilled operator, and further, a wrong test result may be outputted by an operation error.